Vocaloid Clique
by VocaloidHetaliaGurl
Summary: Miku's family is moving into the Kagamine's guest house until they can find a place of their own. Rin doesn't really approve that, and neither does the "Pretty Committee". No intended pairings, if there is, I will add it here. The story mostly revolves around Miku Hatsune, Neru Akita, Rin Kagamine, Teto Kasane, and Luka Megurine. HIATUS


"Oh my gawd, you are single-handedly ruining my life! You HAVE to be kidding..!" Rin Kagamine practically shouted at her parents from her bed in her completely white bedroom. The carpet, walls, curtains, bedspread, and decorations were all white. The only thing that added a splash of color to the room was a green apple sitting on top of her white marble coffee table.

See, Rin was 13, and had pretty much ANYTHING she wanted. Her family was pretty much rich, so that's the reason. She had everything from Prada to Gucci in her closet.

"We're serious about this, Rin," Said Rin's father.

"So am I! You said I should always honor my commitments, and I made a _VERBAL COMMITMENT _to Meiko Sakine that I would be at her party!" Rin yelled, yet again, at her parents.

"The Hatsunes are coming over for dinner," Rin's mother reminded her. "We talked about this weeks ago,"

"You know my friend, Piko, from college?" asked Rin's father.

Rin stared blankly at her father.

"Has a son, Mikuo, a daughter, Miku? They're staying out in the guesthouse until they find a proper place to afford?"

Rin continued to stare.

"Miku is your age, going into the same grade…Does any of this ring the slightest of bells?"

"Uh…NO!" Rin scowled. "Everyone's gonna be there! It's the event of the _year_,more than the event of the_ season_!"

"I'm sorry, Rin, but you're coming to dinner, and you're going to be pleasant about it." Her mother started to walk away.

"DAAAAAD!" Rin tugged her father's shirt.

"You heard your mother." He, too, walked out of Rin's bedroom.

"But it's starting out the season on the completely wrong foot!" Rin shouted after them. "WORSE THAN THE WRONG FOOT!"

Rin's black Schnauzer, Bean, hopped up on top of Rin's bed.

"Beean, _tell _me this isn't _happening_!" Rin pat her dog's head then climbed out of bed. "I already had an outfit picked out and everything!" She opened her closet to reveal a life-sized mannequin with an orange halter top, designer blue jeans, and black lace-up boots. "I mean, it's too fabulous NOT to show off!"

Bean cocked her head and barked in agreement.

Rin scowled. "Ugh, if I'm going to miss this, then _everyone's _gonna miss this." She picked up her cell and pressed 1 on her keyboard.

Luka Megurine, one of Rin's best friends, answered the phone whilst brushing her hair. "Hey,Ri-"

"Put the brush down, I'm calling the others."

"Okay, Okay…" Luka put the phone down and patiently waited for Rin to call the others.

Rin pressed 2 on her keyboard and Teto answered. "Hey Girlies-"

"Luka's on the line, I'm calling Neru." Rin interrupted, yet again, Teto.

"She just finished calling me. She asked me if she really needed to buy a protractor _and _a ruler," Luka piped up.

"What'd you tell her?" Teto asked.

"To stop being a nerd."

Finally, Rin pressed 3 and Neru picked up.

Rin, Neru, Luka, and Teto called themselves "The Pretty Committee". They were the most well-known girls in school and had the most chic clothes and things.

"Hey,Rin, do you really need to buy a ruler and a protractor?" Neru's exasperated voice came from the other end.

"Not important. What I have to say deserves _major_ gossip points." Rin grinned, the plan forming in her mind.

"Gossip points" were points you get for telling any interesting news you've heard. The amount of points you earn depends on how juicy the gossip is.

"Do tell," Luka chimed in her soft and pretty voice.

"I heard Meiko Sakine didn't chop off her hair to look more like Kiera Knightly." Rin said, then paused for dramatic purposes.

The other girls listened in intently.

"She has head lice!" Rin lied excitedly.

A chorus of "ew!"'s and "gross!"es could be hear throughout the phone line.

"I say we ditch the party." Rin stated after the noise settled down.

"But it's an eighth grade party; we were the only seventh graders invited," Teto reminded Rin.

"I know that, but I wouldn't be caught _dead_ going to a party hosted by somebody under the age of 15," Rin spoke matter-of-factly. "Not by a girl with head lice and Crocs."

"Crocs? Ew!" Neru spat.

"No one's _actually _wearing Croc's, Neru." Luka told Neru.

"Actually, I heard Meiko has a pair. _In neon green." _ Rin lied expertly. She smiled as she heard the girls' answers to ditching the party.

"I'm out," stated Luka, then hung up.

"Me too," Teto chimed, then hung up as well.

"Me three, see 'ya tomorrow, Rinny," Neru said.

The line went dead.

Rin grinned a little evilly. "That's what I thought,"

* * *

I know this isn't much, but this is sort of like a prologue to the story. I based this off a movie called "The Clique" but replaced it with Vocaloids. I did change some of the story, though. It's my own ideas included in there too. Trust me, this story will get _**very**_ interesting. Thanks for reading! I take story requests and if I like the plot, I will write it for you. I do not own Vocaloid or The Clique.


End file.
